1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly to a pneumatic tire simultaneously establishing the excellent wear resistance and the low rolling resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon black is used as a filler for the re-inforcement of rubber articles from the old time because the carbon black has high reinforcing property and wear resistance as compared with the other fillers. At the same time, it is recently demanded to reduce heat build-up of compound rubber in order to save fuel consumption of an automobile under social demand of energy-saving and resource-saving.
If it is intended to reduce the heat build-up of the compound rubber by the carbon black, it is considered to fill a small amount of carbon black or use carbon black having a large particle size. Even in this case, it is known that the reduction of heat build-up is conflicting with the reinforcing property and the wear resistance.
On the other hand, silica is known as another reinforcing filler for the reduction of heat build-up in the compound rubber and is reported in many patents such as JP-A-3-252431 and the like up to the present.
However, the silica tends to form aggregate of particles through hydrogen bond of silanol group as a surface functional group, so that it is necessary to prolong the kneading time for improving the dispersion of silica particles into rubber. When the dispersion of silica particles into rubber is insufficient, the Mooney viscosity of the compound rubber becomes high and the processability such as extrusion or the like is poor.
Since the surface of the silica particle is acidic, it adsorbs a basic substance used as a vulcanization accelerator in the vulcanization of a rubber composition, and hence the vulcanization is not sufficiently conducted and the modulus of elasticity of the vulcanized rubber is not raised.
In order to solve these problems, a silane coupling agent is developed, but the dispersion of silica is not yet reached to a sufficient level, and particularly it is difficult to industrially obtain the good dispersion of the silica in the rubber.
In JP-A-5-51484 is disclosed the use of a silylating agent for improving the dispersion of silica. In this case, silica should be reacted with the silylating agent for a short time during the kneading, so that the reaction efficiency is not sufficient. Further, the silylating agent is low in the boiling point and evaporates in the kneading, so that the reaction is not sufficiently conducted.
In JP-B-63-2886 and JP-A-6-157825 is disclosed the use of a hydrophobic precipitated silica. Since the precipitated silica is subjected to a complete hydrophobization treatment, the silanol group to be reacted with the silane coupling agent is not existent on the surface of the silica at all, so that the reinforcement of rubber is not sufficiently attained.